kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Raze 2
Raze II is a third-person shooter game set in space. It is similar to Unreal Tournament. The campaign matches are highly plot-driven. __TOC__ Gameplay The game is a side-view platformer type of shooter and is keyboard controlled. There are two difficulties in the game. The human campaign is the easier one. You take control of a soldier and fight against hordes of human enemies as well as aliens, robots and zombies. Once you've completed the human campaign, the alien campaign is unlocked. Completing the game as an alien is considerably more difficult than the first campaign. For each level, you gain credits which you can spend on a wide array of upgrades. Types of matches *'Deathmatch' - Classical deathmatch - get frag limit before someone else. Can be either free-for-all or team deathmatch. *'Elimination' - Similiar to deatmatch, but with lives. When someone runs out of lives, he doesn't respawn. Last standing player/team wins. *'Capture the Flag' - Classical CTF - get enemy flag and take it to your flag. *'Domination' - Capture the flags. Every 3 seconds, you get a point for each captured point. *'Juggernaught' - You can get points only as juggernaught. Kill current juggernaught to become one. Everyone is teamed up against juggernaught. Achievements *'Oh Hi Kitty' - 'lol' at the secret lol cat. (Go to Frostbite and on one of the ledges near the middle and jump to the top from there) – lol cats mode in Quick Match *'Love is Blind' - Dance with the jolly heart. (Go to first level of Human Campaign and when bomb hits run back to the spawn) – 4x Health mode in Quick Match *'I hate nature!' - Trim the follage. (Go to facility and shoot the trees at the bottom of the map with any gun for a few mins) – Unlimited Ammo mode in Quick Match *'Reach for the Sky' - Until you touch the moon (Go to crash landing at night and shoot with a .50 cal sniper at the sky for a few minutes) – Moon Corpses mode in Quick Match *'A New Hope' - Complete the human campaign. (+500 cr) *'A New Era' - Complete the alien campaign. (+1000 cr) *'Versatile' - Purchase 4 abilities. (+300 cr) *'Toolkit' - Purchase 3 equipment in each category. (+300 cr) *'Stylish' - Unlock 15 kill bonuses. (+500 cr) *'Kill Enthusiast' - Unlock 30 kill bonuses. (+800 cr) Kill Bonuses *'Headshot!' - Kill an enemy by shooting them in the head. (+4cr) *'Crotch Shot!' - Kill an enemy by shooting them in the crotch. (+5cr) *'Buttshot!' - Kill an enemy by shooting them in the butt. (+12cr) *'Assassin!' - Kill an enemy by shooting them in the back of the head. (+10cr) *'Suprise!' - Kill an enemy by burrowing a saw through the ground. (+8cr) *'Direct Hit!' - Kill an enemy with a direct hit from explosive weapon. (+3cr) *'Splish Splash!' - Kill an enemy from splash damage on a non-explosive weapon. (+5cr) *'Spree Ender!' - Kill an enemy who is on a killing spree. (+5 kills without dying) (+10cr) *'Reflection!' - Kill an enemy by reflecting attacks off your Katana/Static Field. (+4cr) *'Juggerkill!' - Kill and become the juggernaught. (+15cr) *'Show Stopper!' - Kill an enemy who is carrying the flag. (+10cr) *'Slasher!' - Kill an enemy with the katana. (+4cr) *'Hot Hot Hot!' - Set an enemy on fire and let them die by the fire. (+2cr) *'Haunted!' - Kill an enemy after you're already dead. (+5cr) *'Embarassing!' - Kill an enemy with the super weak Golden Mauser pistol. (+2cr) *'Chill Pill!' - Kill an enemy with a double bounced shot from the Hail Storm. (+4cr) *'Kill Steal!' - Kill an enemy who is low on health and fighting someone else. (+2cr) *'Disco Inferno!' - Kill an enemy while you're on fire. (+3cr) *'Mine your step!' - Kill an unsuspecting enemy with a land mine. (+3cr) *'Capture King!' - Kill an enemy while capturing a flag in domination. (+5cr) *'Defender!' - Kill an enemy who is capturing your flag in domination. (+5cr) *'Juiced!' - Kill the amazing Juice-Tin. (+2cr) *'Rad!' - Kill the almighty AddisonR. (+2cr) *'Survivor!' - Kill an enemy when you have only 1 hp remaining. (+3cr) *'Speed Shot!' - Kill an enemy while travelling at 35 mph. (+5cr) *'Show Off!' - Kill an enemy while carrying the flag. (+5cr) *'What Shield?' - Kill an enemy who has over 20% shields in 1 hit. (+5cr) *'What was that?' - Kill an invisible enemy. (+12cr) *'Corpslosion!' - Kill an enemy through an explosion caused by a corpse. (+???cr) *'Thanks!' - Have an enemy kill someone else off your Katana/Static field (+10cr) Multi-kills and kills streaks *'Double Kill' - Get two kills with short delays between them. *'Triple Kill' - Get three kills with short delays between them. *'Quadra Kill' - Get four kills with short delays between them. *'Monster Kill' - Get five kills with short delays between them. *'Killing Spree' - Get five kills without dying. *'Rampage' - Get ten kills without dying. *'Unstoppable' - Get fifteen kills without dying. *'Godlike' - Get twenty kills without dying. *'Hacker' - Get twenty-five kills without dying. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Addisonr/raze-2 |descrip = Unlock 15 kill bonuses. }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Addisonr/raze-2 |descrip = Complete the human campaign. }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Addisonr/raze-2 |descrip = Complete the alien campaign. }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges